The Cry For Help
by LaBeck
Summary: Gundam Wing and DBZ: the 2 greatest anime series join together to fight off an enemy...
1. Summoned

Hello, LaBeck is my pen-name, my father calls me that. I'm not new here at Fanfiction.net, I've been here for a while, but I've changed my author name. Think you can identify my old name? Come on, guess, I dare you all. Let's see how well you know my writing style...on with the story.... 

"Lt. Zechs, the enemy is here!" One of the pilots observed. 

"What are you waiting for? Call for more mobile suits, don't underestimate them!" Zechs said calmly. 

"Target locked," a young boy with a green tank top said. He was quite handsome, he appeared to be in his mid teens. He had dark hair and intense eyes. He pulled the trigger. His mobile suit fired its weapon at the advancing military suits, causing them to explode. 

"Nice shot Heero," another young boy said. He had long braided hair and he was also quite cute. Heero said nothing, he only grinned at the remains of his enemies. The four other mobile suits took off, there was no reason to be here anymore. Their missions were simple: destroy their enemy. These five mobile suits are called Gundams, which are controlled by five teenage pilots. Heero, a handsome yet mysterious young man who never showed his emotions. Most think he's suicidal by how seriously he takes his missions. He can be a cold-blooded killer when it comes to killing, but deep down...he's the opposite of that, he just can't seem to find his soft side. There is Duo, who had long braided hair. He is considered the most lively of the five. He has a sense of humor and he also keeps his humor up on the battlefield. There is Trowa, with his gravity-defying hair, who is quite serious. Then Wufei, he also takes his missions seriously, and he is arrogant. Quatre, a cute blond teen who is a tree hugger, he hates to kill even though he knows he has to. These are the five Gundam Pilots. 

Heero stared at the remains left on the battlefield, thinking to himself. Then he transformed his mobile suit back into a carrier and flew off in the night sky. 

Later that night... 

"*Gasp!*" Heero awoke with a start, his face covered in cold sweat, he was gasping for air. Something didn't feel right. Heero keeled over as his stomach began to cramp horribly. He grabbed his stomach in pain. 

"What the hell is going on...?" He demanded, his face covered in pain. He looked at his hand, which suddenly began to fade. 

"My...stomach..." Quatre moaned in agony, he screamed in horror as his arm suddenly faded. 

Relena suddenly awoke, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She turned towards her clock. Two thirty A.M. Why do I feel so awake for? She wondered, then sighed. 

"Heero, where are you?" she asked softly. (Note: For the people who do not watch Gundam Wing, Relena is a teenage girl who first discovers Heero, she seems to be attracted to him, however Heero believes she knows too much for her own good so he tells her he will kill her in the future...long story...) 

Suddenly, her stomach began to cramp. 

"Was it something I ate?" She moaned as it worsened. She grabbed her stomach, she suddenly faded. 

The Gundams also faded. 

"What's going on here?!" Duo screamed, he was flying into some other dimension. Suns, planets, comets, and other sort of things flew around or past him. Lightening filled the hole he was flying through. He suddenly saw a light...a blinding light... 

"Oof!" Duo hit the ground with a loud thud. He spat out the grass that flew in his mouth when he landed. He wiped his mouth, than looked around. 

"Where am I?" He wondered. He stood up, surveying the area. 

Suddenly... 

"Ahhh!" Quatre fell on to Duo, knocking him down once again. 

"What the hell?!" Duo looked up at Quatre, who stood up. 

"Where are we? One second I was sleeping, next thing I know I'm in some other kind of world..." Quatre trailed off, noticing a dinosaur flying over them. 

"Are we in the past?" Duo wondered. 

"It's very possible..." Quatre said. 

"But how did we get here? I mean, you can't just go to the past...someone must have brought us here," Duo looked around. 

"Ahhh!" Trowa and Wufei hit the ground beside them. Wufei landed gracefully, Trowa rolled on the ground and quickly stood up. 

"Looks like we aren't the only ones," Duo smiled. 

"Where are we?" Trowa asked. 

"We're in the past, I think," Quatre said, "I'm not sure." 

"The past? Hah! We have excellent technology, but we aren't advanced enough to travel through time," Wufei observed. 

"Yeah, you're right," Duo said, "But how did we get here?" 

Trowa shrugged, then looked around. His eyes widened. 

"Look! Our Gundams are here too!" He pointed at the five Gundams lying on the ground several hundred meters from them. 

"If there are five Gundams here, then where is Heero?" Duo wondered. 

"Heads up!" Quatre yelled. Duo looked up, only to get knocked down again by Heero. 

"Why is everyone falling on me?!" Duo yelled. 

"Sorry," Heero said impassively. 

"If this some of Dr. J's work?" Duo demanded. Heero said nothing. 

"Look, how about we just look around and see where we are?" Quatre demanded. 

"Okay, why not?" Trowa followed him. Suddenly, something lightening fast flew over their heads. 

"What!" Trowa ducked, alarmed. Something else flew over them, and stopped, landing on the ground gracefully. 

"Who are you?" Duo demanded. 

The man smiled, crossing his arms. He was wearing an orange outfit with black boots. He had wild black hair with black eyes. 

"My name is Son Gokou," he said, "I am assuming you are the five Gundam Pilots." 

"Um...yeah," Duo stuttered. 

Goku smiled, "No need to be frightened, friends." 

Suddenly, two other people hovered to the ground next to the man called Goku. One was short, he wore blue spandex with an odd type of armor covering his chest, he wore white gloves and boots. He also had wild black hair, he smirked. 

"This is Vegeta," Goku said. 

A tall green man loomed behind Goku. His face was impassive. He wore a white turban and cape, with a baggy purple suit. He had pointy ears and he had pink muscles. 

"I'm Piccolo," he said. 

"Uh, question," Duo said, raising his hand, "How do you know us? How can you fly, and why are we here?" 

Goku smiled, "We have a lot of explaining to do, but we'll tell you why you're here." 

"Thank you!" Quatre sighed. 

"We are fighting a new type of enemy, they're robots. Despite our strength, we can't defeat them. This is where you come in." 

Wufei raised an eyebrow. 

"You are considered to be experts at robots, and you have the key to their defeat. We need you to fight along side of us temporarily. This is why we brought you here." 

Heero said nothing, he only crossed his arms and pouted. 

"So, we're going to help you save the world?" Quatre asked. 

"Yes," Goku answered, "Will you help us?" 

"I say go for it," Duo said, smiling. 

"I'm up for it," Quatre answered. 

"Sure," Trowa said. 

"I'd be honored to help you defeat those weaklings," Wufei bowed. 

Everyone stared at Heero for an answer, he shrugged. 

"I think it's a yes. Even if you said no, you're outnumbered, Heero," Duo laughed. 

"We give you our thanks. Now please follow us. We'll bring your Gundams along too. Now let's get moving. There is a lot we have to talk about." 

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. What's Going On?

"Okay, now that we're here, what do you want from us?" Duo demanded.   
Goku sighed. The five Gundam Pilots were now standing in his living room. Vegeta snorted while Piccolo said nothing.   
  
"Some type of enemy has invaded our world," Goku said, "They are using mobile suits. Strangely, they are made of Gundanium, which our most powerful blasts cannot even scratch it."   
  
"Gundanium?" Trowa asked, "You mean Gundams?"   
  
"Yes," Goku said, "Five Gundams that look EXACTLY like yours, with five pilots...that also look like you."   
  
"What...?" Quatre asked, "You mean, clones?"   
  
"Yes, they apparently have the same piloting skills you five possess, and their gundams have the same weapons and impact tolerance. We're guessing they're your evil twins."   
  
Duo raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with this dimension?" Duo raised his arms helplessly, "Dinosuars, people with extroadinary power, and now we have evil clones!"   
  
Piccolo chuckled, "Your so-called twins didn't just show up in our world, they were brought here."   
  
"Brought here?" Trowa echoed.   
  
"They were brought here for a reason. We don't know why, even Kaio-samma does not know."   
  
"Who's Kaio-samma?" Quatre asked.   
  
Goku laughed, "Silly me. I've forgot to tell you about him. Kaio-samma is the one who brought you here. He possesses great powers, he can speak telepathically, and he is wise, except for the fact he has lisp..."   
  
Vegeta snorted, "Try not to laugh if you ever see him. His weight is absolutely-"   
  
"Look out!"   
  
Vegeta fell to the ground as someone fell on him. He pushed the figure off.   
  
"Damn you! I should take your worthless life you-" Vegeta paused as he looked down at a yound lady who fell on him. She looked around her, she was frightened. She had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.   
  
"I'm...I'm sorry sir," she whispered.   
  
Vegeta sneered at her, but backed off.   
  
"Relena...?" Heero whispered.   
  
Relena climbed to her feet, dusting herself off.   
  
"I apologize," she said, "I didn't mean to-"   
  
"Don't worry about it," Goku said, smiling.   
  
"Where am I?"   
  
Vegeta whispered to Goku, "Kakarotto, what is this fragile female doing here? She is not a Gundam Pilot."   
  
"I don't know," Goku admitted, "but if Kaio-samma brought her here, he must have had a good reason."   
  
Vegeta muttered under his breath.   
  
Relena looked around, "Heero!" she cried.   
  
Heero rolled his eyes and avoided her gaze. He walked away into the kitchen, sitting down at the table by himself.   
  
"Okay look," Goku announced, "we have plenty of time to discuss about what to do with our enemies. But right now, I suggest you all get some rest and not worry about it right now. We'll show you your rooms."   
  
Goku beckoned them to follow him. They walked outside, Goku reached into his gi pocket and pulled out a small pill. He threw it on the ground, a big POOF! of smoke appeared. When the dust settled, the pill had transformed into a house.   
  
"Okay, did I just see a pill turn into a HOUSE?" Duo asked, rubbing his eyes. "Man, all of this fighting is taking its toll..."   
  
Goku smiled, "Let's just say we're not as primitive as we look. A friend of mine named Bulma created these, she is very smart. You'll be meeting her tomorrow. Now go inside and fight over your rooms," he laughed. Vegeta snorted once again.   
  
"You and your lame jokes, Kakarotto," he mumbled, walking away.   
  
"Okay, after you settle into your rooms, come back inside, we'll have dinner ready," Goku walked away, leaving the five pilots and Relena by themselves. Duo hesitated before walking in, with everyone else following. He turned around.   
  
"Okay, I get first dibs!" He smiled, looking around.   
  
"Hm, not bad at all," Quatre said, "This is as big as an ordinary house. Dining room, living room, bathroom, five bedrooms..."   
  
"Five bedrooms?" Wufei asked.   
  
"Yeah," Quatre pointed at a little tag by the door: COPYRIGHT CAPSULE COPORATION, 2000. House complete with a dining room, a living room, one bathroom, and five bedrooms.   
  
"Okay, there's five bedrooms, but there's six of us. One of us is going to have to share with someone else," Trowa said.   
  
"Hmmmmm, who's going to share?" Quatre wondered.   
  
"We can let Relena have her own room, I mean, being the great gentlemen we are and all..."   
  
"Shutup, Duo," Wufei muttered, "Stupid weaklings."   
  
"That's alright," Relena said, "I wouldn't mind sharing with somebody."   
  
Duo ran up to her and hugged her.   
  
"Thank you!" He cried, "Thank you! Now I don't have to worry about sharing a bed with one of them! I can watch whatever I want, do whatever I want..."   
  
"Duo you're really starting to annoy me," Wufei muttered.   
  
Duo sighed, "Well, I get this room right here..." he said, pointing to a small room next to the bathroom. Quatre walked upstairs, "I have this one," he called.   
  
Wufei walked upstairs also, "I have the room next to him."   
  
Trowa looked around, then walked off, "I have this room. Looks like you two are sharing." he closed the door behind him.   
  
Relena blushed (who wouldn't?).   
  
"Well, I guess we better settle in," she said cheerfully. Heero said nothing, he walked quietly into the room, Relena following. Heero looked around. The room was small, but not too small. There was a small bed in the corner with a couch across from it. There was a wooden dresser ast the end of the room, which a television set rested on. Two lamps hung from the walls.   
  
"It's a nice room," Relena said cheerfully, trying to spark a conversation. Heero snorted and walked around, inspecting everything.   
  
"What are you doing?" Relena asked. Heero looked under the dressers and under the bed.   
  
"Looking for bombs. Until I know these people better, they are my enemies," Heero muttered.   
  
Relena chuckled softly. She sat down on the bed, sighing softly. 'Oh Heero, you don't trust anyone, do you?' Relena thought softly. She got up and walked out of the room, heading for the Sons house to eat. After Heero was done checking, he sat on the couch. He reached into his pockets and took out a gun, checking to see if it was loaded. His face was dark, his eyes intense. His gun was fully loaded.   
  
"Relena, your end is coming," he whispered hoarsely, "I promised I would kill you, and I always keep my promises."   
  
He put his gun away and headed for the Sons house, his stomach grumbling.   
  



	3. The Approaching Battle

Heero sat down on the couch with his dinner in hand. He yawned, exhausted. He looked blankly at his dinner, his eyes impassive.   
'I wonder if they poisoned this?' he wondered. He looked up at Wufei and Duo, who were shoving the food into their mouths quickly. Disgusted, Heero looked away. Trowa was outside talking to Quatre quietly. Relena sat down on the couch across from him, but said nothing. She quietly ate her meal.   
  
"Not hungry?"   
  
Heero looked up at Goku. He smiled, "If you don't want it, I'll be glad to eat it for you."   
  
Heero rolled his eyes again and did not answer, he looked away from Goku, who was pouting. Relena cleared her dish and dabbed at her lips with her napkin, got up and placed the plate on the kitchen table. A young lady who black hair appraoched her, smiling.   
  
"My name is Chi Chi, I'm Goku's wife."   
  
"I'm Relena," She smiled. Chi Chi smiled back. (A lot of smiling in here, eh?)   
  
"Here, I'll wash the dishes, okay? You go get some rest," Chi Chi took the dish out of Relena's hands and began to wash it, humming a soft tune.   
  
Meanwhile outside...   
  
"I wonder if Oz is somehow behind all of this?" Quatre asked. Trowa shrugged, "Most likely, but if they could build a Gundam, don't you think they would just attack us instead of somehow cloning us and sending 'us' to another dimension to attack some other civilization?"   
  
"I don't think so," Quatre said, biting his lip, "They have talented pilots, but they aren't talented enough to handle a Gundam. We're used to its speed and strength, they aren't. They would be killed if they brought the Gundam to the maximum limit."   
  
Trowa grinned, "You're right. So, they somehow duplicated our DNA and created an 'evil version' of us, probably using some type of technology to cause them to inherit our skills."   
  
"But what about the Gundams?" Quatre wondered.   
  
"Hmmm," Trowa scratched his head, "I really don't know."   
  
Quatre looked around, "This is really a beautiful place. Look at that sunset! Look at the mountains! What a wonderful sight..."   
  
Trowa nodded, "Yeah, it is kinda nice, isn't it?"   
  
Quatre yawned, "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. I'm going to my room and I'm hitting the sack. You know, sleep. G' night, Trowa. See ya tomorrow."   
  
Quatre waved and walked to their house, yawning the whole way. Trowa sighed and looked around, "I guess I'll go to bed too."   
  
"Nice meal your mate made, Kakarotto. I must get going, it's late and Bulma will spaz on me if I don't get home soon," Vegeta muttered and flew off. Goku waved. He turned to Heero, "Well, the sun is setting and the stars are already starting to come out. I think you should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," Goku yawned and walked upstairs to his room. Heero sighed and looked at his dinner plate, which was untouched. He ate some of it slowly, then threw it into the sink. He walked outside towards his house, he stopped once he saw Relena outside looking at the stars. He shook his head and walked inside to his room. He yawned and sat on the couch, thinking to himself quietly. He turned around quickly once he heard the door open, and immediately relaxed when it was Relena. She closed the door behind her softly, and sat down on the bed. Heero said nothing, he looked out the window at the glowing stars.   
  
"Want to watch anything, Heero?" Relena asked.   
  
Heero snorted, "No." and continued to stare out of the window.   
  
Relena sat down on the couch next to him, looking out the window.   
  
"It's a pretty sight, isn't it?" Relena asked him.   
  
Heero closed his eyes, crossing his arms, sighing. The wind suddenly began to howl, dark clouds appeared, covering the land like a blanket. The land seemed to get darker. Heero shuddered as he felt a rain drop hit his shoulder. He closed the window.   
  
"Looks like a storm," he said.   
  
"Heero, how about we get some sleep? Big day tomorrow, huh?" Relena laid down, snuggling under the blankets. Heero laid down on the couch, putting his arms behind his head, cushoining it. He closed his eyes.   
  
"Heero, why are-" Relena was cut off by Heero's abrupt answer.   
  
"Is there a problem with me sleeping on the couch?" He demanded.   
  
"No..." Relena sighed, turning off the light.   
  
"Goodnight, Heero," she said, closing her eyes. He said nothing. It didn't take long for both of them to drift off into peaceful slumber...   
  
Later that night...   
  
Heero awoke with a cold start, his eyes turned cold. He looked over at Relena, who was still sleeping. He took out his gun, and approached her. He pointed his gun at her, his eyes impassive.   
  
"I'm sorry I have to do this, but I can't let you live, you know far too much..." Heero said softly, readying himself to pull the trigger. He jumped in surprise as the entire room lightened up for a split second, following with a loud cry of thunder. Relena began to stirr.   
  
"Damn," Heero cursed silently. Relena rolled over, facing him, her eyes still closed. He sighed with relief. Suddenly...   
  
"What?" Heero turned as Duo crashed in. Heero immediately put his gun away.   
  
"Heero! They've found us!" He yelled.   
  
Relena opened her eyes, "What's going on?" she asked.   
  
"They're attacking us! Hurry and get to your Gundam, Heero!" Duo ran off.   
  
"Heero...?" Relena appeared to be confused.   
  
"Stay here," Heero said firmly, running off.   
  
"Prepare yourselves, ingrates!" Vegeta blasted into Super Saiya-Jin, his hair turned blonde, his black eyes went teal. His muscles buldged. He threw a ki blast at the advancing Gundam, it hit. Vegeta shielded his eyes from the light from the explosion. When the dust settled, the Gundam was still there, unscratched.   
  
"Damn! Not a single scratch," Vegeta wiped some prespiration from his forehead, sneering. Goku hovered beside him.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs, his hair stood up and turned blonde, his muscles increased in size. He flew at the Wing Gundam, gathering energy in his hand. Evil Heero laughed, "Fool! Do you really think you can destroy my Gundam?"   
  
He raised his cannon, and fired at him. Goku teleported out of the way, appearing behind Evil Heero's Gundam, kicking it to the ground. The earth trembled as the large Gundam hit the ground. Goku threw the ki blast at the fallen Gundam, but to no advail. Goku panted, gasping for air.   
  
"I hope those Gundam Pilots made it to their moble suits," Goku said, "I'm almost out of energy."   
  
Heero ran faster when he saw his Gundam come into view. Suddenly...   
  
"No, you don't!" A voice cried.   
  
Heero stopped abruptly as a large sword sliced the ground only inches from him. He flipped away from the sword, looking up at Quatre's Gundam.   
  
"Hello there," Evil Quatre laughed.   
  
Heero backed away slightly, scowling. Quatre's Gundam raised its sword, bringing it down towards Heero. Heero jumped out of the way.   
  
"Arggh!" Heero could feel Evil Quatre's sword graze his arm. Heero ran faster, picking up his pace. Avoiding Evil Quatre's deadly sword was difficult, he jumped or stopped running, Evil Quatre's sword only missing him by inches. Heero grinned as he neared his Gundam. Just a few more yards...   
  
"AH!" Heero fell to the ground as Evil Quatre's sword sliced into his leg. Evil Quatre's Gundam walked closer to Heero, raising his sword.   
  
"Go ahead and run if you can," Evil Quatre laughed, "But I'd doubt you'd get too far with that injured leg."   
  
Heero climbed to his feet, withstanding his agony. He stared at Evil Quatre with hatred, then he began to run, but his injured leg gave out. Heero fell to the ground, his leg pounding. Heero began to get dizzy from the loss of blood, but he again stood up, running again. He stumbled and limped, but he wouldn't allow himself to fall. Not this time.   
  
"I can make it..." Heero trailed off as he collasped on the ground. He looked up at his tormentor in pain. His leg was numb and everything was spinning. Heero's eyes widened.   
  
"I will not die in such a pathetic state," he coughed, "If I'm going to die tonight, I will die in my Gundam with honor."   
  
Evil Quatre laughed as he raised his sword, preparing for the final blow. Heero struggled to get up, to run, but there was no time...   
  
"Damn you!" Heero yelled, struggling.   
  
"Say goodbye, Heero Yuy!" Evil Quatre laughed. Suddenly...   
  
Evil Quatre screamed in horror as a red light sabor cut through his Gundam length-wise, causing it to explode. Heero shielded his eyes from the blinding light. Debris hit the ground around him. Heero looked up at the dark Gundam who saved him.   
  
"I told you to hurry up, buddy," Duo smiled, "Now come on, let's go."   
  



	4. The Battle Begins

"FINAL FLASH ATTACK!" Vegeta threw his arms forward, blue energy leapt from his hands towards Evil Wufei's Gundam. He flew towards Wufei's Gundam, then teleported behind it, kicking it into his blast.   
"Damn you!" Evil Wufei rubbed his aching head, but his Gundam, however, wasn't even scratched. Vegeta cursed silently. Suddenly, a young teen flew beside him. He had purple bobbed hair, he had icy blue eyes. He wore a small blue jacket with "Capsule Corporation" inprinted on the side. He took his sword from its holder.   
  
"Trunks!" Vegeta was surprised.   
  
Trunks began to power up, his hair began to stand up, turning blonde. His eyes turned green. His muscles grew so rapidly that it completely destroyed his blue jacket, revealing his black tank top beneath. He flew at Evil Wufei's Gundam, his sword raised.   
  
"So, you want a sword fight? Heh," Wufei's Gundam took out its light sabor, ready to strike.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Trunks screamed as a yellow aura surrounded him. Wufei's Gundam swung its light sabor at Trunks, who blocked it with his sword. Trunks slashed at Wufei's Gundam, who counter-blocked it with his light sabor. Trunks teleported behind Wufei's Gundam, swinging his sword at Wufei's Gundam's back. It struck, but it didn't leave even a scratch.   
  
"Damn!" Trunks teleported away from Wufei's beam sabor, which cut through a tree.   
  
"He's hurt badly," Goku looked at Heero's bleeding leg. Heero whinced. Goku smiled and reached into a bag tied to his belt, taking out a small bean-like object, he handed it to Heero.   
  
"Eat this," Goku ordered, "It'll restore you're vitality."   
  
Heero took the bean and stared at it.   
  
"It's a senzu bean, eat it and it'll heal your injury."   
  
Heero ate it quickly, flinching when he felt a tingling sensation in his leg. He looked down and gasped as his wound began to close, the pain fading. The wound closed without leaving a scar. Heero touched it gently, his eyes filled with amazement.   
  
"Hurry up and get to your Gundam!" Goku yelled as he flew off towards the battle. Heero climbed to his feet and ran to his Gundam. He climbed up the legs and entered the cockpit.   
  
"Let's go, Wing Gundam," Heero said as his Gundam rose, flying off to the battlefield.   
  
"Take some of this!" Duo's Gundam slashed at Evil Duo's Gundam, tearing its arm off. "Ha! I guess your Deathscyth isn't as fast and strong as mine!" Duo laughed and slashed at Evil Deathscyth, which counter-attacked Duo's strike with its own beam sabor.   
  
"KamehameHA!" Goku released his kamehameha at Evil Trowa's Gundam. Vegeta threw a ki blast at the head of his Gundam, causing a great explosion. Trunks raised both of his arms, gathering energy.   
  
"Take this!" Trunks threw the blast at Trowa's Gundam, which was already enveloped in smoke and fire. Trunks gasped for air. The dust settled, revealing Evil Trowa's Gundam. It was scratched, but other than that, it was still in one piece.   
  
"Unbelievable!" Vegeta cried.   
  
"Vegeta, we have to fuse!" Goku yelled.   
  
"No, I'd rather die at your hand than fuse with you, Kakkaroto!"   
  
"Vegeta, it's our only chance!" Goku yelled.   
  
"What? Quatre's been killed?" Evil Duo demanded.   
  
"Yeah, Duo killed him," Evil Trowa said, "Hurry up and destroy him, get him out of the way!"   
  
"Excuse me buddies," Evil Heero laughed, "I have some unfinished business I need to take care of." He flew off.   
  
"Come on, show me what you got!" Duo yelled, slashing at the evil Deatscythe with his beam sabor.   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
"Heero, I hope you're okay," Relena whispered, looking out the window. She turned as the door opened, a figure stepped in. It was Heero.   
  
"Heero, you're okay! What happened?" Relena gasped as Heero grabbed her wrist, she gasped in pain.   
  
"You're coming with me," he smiled, dragging a screaming Relena off.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Relena cried. Heero looked at her, his eyes were cold as ice.   
  
"You aren't Heero..." she whispered.   
  
He laughed as he dropped a note on the bed where Relena was earlier.   
  



	5. Heero's Mission

"There is no way in hell that I am going to fuse with you!" Vegeta yelled.   
"Vegeta, it's our only chance!" Goku yelled. "You unlucky bastards are on your way to hell," Evil Wufei sneered, his Gundam lifted its arm and shot fire at Goku and Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta quickly teleport out of the way.   
  
"Vegeta!" Goku screamed, "We have to fuse NOW!"   
  
"Never!" Vegeta yelled, throwing multiple ki blasts at Wufei's Gundam.   
  
"Time to die," Wufei flew at Goku, hitting him to the ground with the powerful fist of his Gundam. Goku slammed into the ground, gasping for air. Wufei's Gundam raised its beam sabor, ready to strike Goku.   
  
"Damn you," Goku struggled to his feet, holding his limp arm. Wufei began to bring down his beam sabor, suddenly-   
  
"What?!" Evil Wufei gasped in surprise as Wufei's (the good one) Gundam grabbed his Gundam by the head, throwing him into the air.   
  
"Go to hell!" Wufei's Gundam shot a blast of fire at the evil Gundam, blowing it up.   
  
"Thank you," Goku yelled.   
  
"No problem, it is my duty to protect the weak. Yes, you're strong, but without a Gundam at your command right now, you are considered weak," Wufei's Gundam flew off.   
  
Goku gasped in pain, holding his right arm.   
  
"Kakaroto!" Vegeta hovered beside him.   
  
"Vegeta, if we don't fuse..." Goku trailed off as pain shot up his arm. Vegeta winced. "Damn," he whispered, "I hate this!"   
  
Goku looked at him, "Well?"   
  
Vegeta cursed, "Fine, just this once! You hear me, Kakaroto?!"   
  
Goku smiled, "Thank you, Vegeta."   
  
They hovered several feet away from each other, beginning the fusion dance.   
  
"FU-" They tiptoed close to eachother, extending their arms in the oppisite direction, "-SION!"   
  
They leaned towards each other, extending their arms to eachother, their finger tips touching.   
  
"-HA!" They screamed as a bright aura surrounded them.   
  
"What?" Evil Duo asked, noticing the explosion. Where Vegeta and Goku had once stood, was a man. His eyes intense, he wore baggy white pants, with a long blue belt tied around his waist. He wore a black vest with an orange collar, his chest was showing in the opening of the vest. His hair was blonde and sticking up, with one bang curled over his eye.   
  
"I am not Vegeta nor Son Gokou," he spoke, his voice a mix between Vegeta's and Goku's, his eyes burned like wild fire, "I am Gogeta, the one who will send you to hell."   
  
With lightening speed, he flew at Duo's Gundam, punching the evil Deathscythe to the ground. "Damn, this guy is tough!" Duo rubbed his head, he gasped when he noticed the blood running down his face.   
  
Gogeta smiled, hovering lightly over Deathscythe, crossing his arms.   
  
"I'll kill you!" Evil Trowa yelled, his Gundam launching missiles at Gogeta, who dodged them with ease.   
  
"Is that all you got?" Gogeta demanded, "If so, you better quit. You don't stand a chance against me."   
  
Evil Trowa sighed, "Damn it! How did they create such a powerful warrior?"   
  
Trunks hovered in front of Trowa's Gundam, smiling.   
  
"It's a man who is created when two people fuse, the person is a mixture of their chemistry, and his power is beyond one's imagination. You better quit, my 'friend'," Trunks hovered away, smiling.   
  
Before Trowa could react, Gogeta's fist struck his Gundam to the ground, smashing the Gundam's 'stomach' in.   
  
"Arrgghhh!" Trowa screamed in pain as the smashed armor hit his head.   
  
"We can't take anymore of this!" Evil Duo yelled, "Wufei and Quatre have been killed! We must retreat!"   
  
"You're right, anyway, Heero took a little prize with him from the battlefield, let's get out of here!" Trowa said.   
  
"Roger," Trowa and Duo's Gundam flew off, leaving Gogeta, Trunks, and the good Gundam Pilots there.   
  
"Alright, we did it!" Duo cheered.   
  
"No," Quatre said, "HE did it," his Gundam pointed at Gogeta, who was grinning. Suddenly, an aura surrounded him, and his body began to split in two. Suddenly, it separated quickly, one half becoming Goku, and the other Vegeta.   
  
"We did it!" Goku yelled.   
  
"Hmph," Vegeta snorted, crossing his arms. Goku hovered over to the five Gundams standing not far away, he smiled at them.   
  
"Thank you," he said, "We couldn't have done it without you. After all, you did destroy those two Gundams. Now, let's go home, okay?"   
  
"Sure thing! I want to get some sleep!" Duo smiled, the thought of sleep never made him happier.   
  
"Yes, let's go home," Quatre agreed, his Gundam flew off towards the Son house.   
  
"Otousan, how about we go home?" Trunks asked Vegeta, smiling, "That was very thoughtful of you, dad, sacrificing your pride to fuse with a lower class Siaya-Jin to save us all."   
  
"Shut up," Vegeta muttered.   
  
Suddenly, they heard a loud horn blow, they looked down in surprise.   
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Hey Vegeta, hey Trunks!" Bulma waved, "Come on, we have to plan for the upcoming battle."   
  
Vegeta and Trunks laughed.   
  
"Mom, that won't be necessary," Trunks smiled.   
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"   
  
"Let's go home," Trunks smiled, hovering down into Bulma's car. Vegeta hovered down slowly, landing in the front seat next to Bulma.   
  
"What's going on here?" Bulma demanded.   
  
"I'll explain it on the way home," Vegeta muttered.   
  
Back at the Son house... "Again, I thank you for your help. Now get some rest," Goku walked into his house, "Tomorrow we're sending you back to your regular dimension. Unfortunately, we will have to erase your memory of what happened. I'm sorry, but it's risky for you to know about our world, we could be endangered again. Good night."   
  
Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa walked into their rooms and closed their door. Heero sighed, walking upstairs to his room. He opened the door, walking in slowly, he yawned. He suddenly noticed Relena was no longer there.   
  
"Relena?" He asked. Where did she go? I told her to stay here! he thought, looking around. He stopped once he saw a small note on her bed. He picked it up, reading it softly:   
  
Heero Yuy,   
  
I'm guessing you're wondering where Relena is, eh? Well, she's with me. I'm surprised she's still alive. You were supposed to kill her, that were your orders: to eliminate anything that gets between you and your destiny! That is what a true soldier would do. Come work with us, we could use another Heero on our team. Or do you want to try to rescue Relena? Either way, you come alone, is that clear? No Gundam, no friends, just you, do you hear me? If you bring company, Relena will die. Here is our location: walk two miles North, turn West, and you will spot a mountain. Our fortress is in there. Don't even think about ambushing us, becuase we have a beam cannon pointed right at your Gundams, and we won't hesitate to fire. See you tonight.   
  
-Evil Heero   
  
"Damn!" He whispered, "there is no way in hell that I am going to team up with them. But, what should I do about Relena? Risk my life and save her, or just leave her?"   
  
He cursed silently, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, it hit him.   
  
"It's my duty to keep my promises. I promised Relena I would kill her. She dies at MY hand only, not some duplicate of me."   
  
He set off to the fortress, leaving the note behind. He walked two miles North, then he turned West. He saw the Mountain ahead of him. He ran quickly, his heart beating fast. He approached the Mountain, looking around. He noticed a small steel door. He tucked his gun in his pocket, and his flashlight strapped to his belt. He limbed up the slope.   
  
"There has to be another way into this place," Heero said quietly to himself, "entering through that door is too obvious, they're expecting me to enter there."   
  
He hit the ground gently with his fist, searching for any opening that was hidden. He suddenly heard a clink! as his fist hit steel. He ripped off the layer of soil and grass to discover a small vent. He opened it and looked in. Dark, too dark to see. He took out his flashlight and turned it on, looking into the vent. He crawled in, slouching so he wouldn't hit his head. He crawled through the vents as quietly as possible. He stopped as the vent had an opening. He peeked down at a small vacant room. He jumped out of the vent, landing gracefully on the floor. He walked up to the door, opening it slowly. He looked out into the hallway. It was dimly lit and silent. He closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway. Which room was Relena in? There were doors on both sides of him. Which door? He walked quietly, his eyes closed. He listened intently for any noise. He stopped once he heard the sound of a fist hitting flesh. The door from a nearby room opened. Heero ran off, hiding around the corner. What's going on? Suddenly, three yound men walked out, slamming the door behind them. Evil Trowa, Duo, and Heero.   
  
"Well, she's obviously not talking," Duo muttered.   
  
"We better finish her off," Evil Trowa said, "Heero isn't coming."   
  
"Yes he is," Evil Heero said, crossing his arms, "I know how he thinks. He isn't just going to come right in, he's probably going to sneak in. If we find him snooping, we'll just kill both him and that worthless female."   
  
Evil Heero locked the door he exited out of earlier, and beckoned Trowa and Duo to follow him down the hall. Heero waited until he couldn't even hear their footsteps until he walked towards the soor they left. He grabbed the handle and turned it, but the door wouldn't open. He grabbed the handle and turned as hard as he could, but to no advail. Impatient, Heero took out his gun and aimed it at the lock, firing it quickly, breaking the lock.   
  
"What was that?" Duo asked.   
  
"He's here," Trowa said, grabbing his gun.   
  
Heero opened the door, the room was dark. He took out his flashlight and shinned it into the room. Noticing the light switch, he flicked it on. He shielded his eyes as the lights came on. He looked around, spotting Relena. She was in the corner, curled up in a little ball. Her face was slightly bruised.   
  
"What the hell did they do to you?" He whispered softly. He approached Relena slowly. Her eyes snapped open and she stood up quickly.   
  
"Stay away from me!" She screamed.   
  
Heero walked closer, his gun still in hand. He aimed it at her, his eyes burning with intensity. Teary-eyed, Relena stood there, her eyes furious.   
  
"Go ahead and shoot me," She said, "Go right ahead!"   
  
Heero put his hand on the trigger. They stood there, facing each other for several minutes, which seemed like hours to both of them. Heero paused, noticing her eyes. They were desperate and tortured. Heero remembered one time when he had the chance to kill her at the school party, but he couldn't do it. No, he thought sternly, No! I am finishing her this time!   
  
"Can't do it, can you?" she demanded, "You can hit me, but you can't shoot me?!"   
  
Heero dropped the gun, his shoulders slouching. He walked up to her, she only stared. He held his hand out.   
  
"We have to get out of here," he said softly, "They know I'm here."   
  
"Who?" she demanded.   
  
"Relena, it's me, Heero," he said, "you have to trust me. The one who hit you, that guy wasn't me, he's a duplicate."   
  
Relena stared at him, her eyes cold. She looked at his eyes. They weren't cold like the ones that were staring right through her when he kidnapped her and hit her. They were intense and determined, just like the real Heero.   
  
"Heero!" She cried. He took her hand and began to run.   
  
"Over here!" He heard a voice.   
  
He and Relena began to run down the hallway, Trowa following.   
  
"Stop running!"   
  
He began to shoot at them, missing them by millimeters.   
  
"Faster!" Heero yelled. Relena ran as fast as she could.   
  
"Over here," Heero noticed the opened vent he jumped down from earlier. He picked up Relena and helped her into the vent, with him following. Evil Duo noticed Heero's legs and began to shoot at the vent.   
  
"Hurry!" Heero yelled. Relena crawled faster, screaming as bullets zipped by her, the bullets bearly missing both of them.   
  
Heero noticed a ray of light as they neared the opening.   
  
~~~~~~~ "Heero?" Duo opened the door to the room Heero and Relena shared. The room was empty.   
  
"Where did that rascal go now?" He looked around, noticing a piece of paper on the bed, he read it.   
  
"Oh my God," he whispered. He ran into the hall, "Quatre, Wufei, Trowa! Wake up! We have to save Heero and Relena!"   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
Relena climbed out into the opening, Heero following. They looked around, noticing they were on a small bridge. The room was huge and dimly lit. Heero gasped as he saw the three Gundams in place.   
  
"I'm guessing you went the wrong way?" Evil Trowa laughed and shot at them, Heero grabbed Relena around the waist and jumped off the bridge. They were falling head-first. Heero took out a small gun-like object, and shot it one of the Gundams, a sharp, pointy object attached to a string shot out, hitting the Gundam. They quickly came to a stop, about fifty feet from the floor. Heero's one hand was holding on to the gun, his other hand around Relena, to keep her from falling. He pressed a button, and they slowly began to rise towards the cock-pit of the Gundam.   
  
"I don't think so!" Evil Duo shot a bullet at the cable above them, ripping it. Relena screamed as they fell to the floor below. Heero searched for something to grab, but all was out of reach. They hit the floor with incredible force. Pain shot through Heero's body, Relena was also hurting, but she seemed to be in better condition. He realized he some what broke her fall. He struggled to his feet, as did Relena. Relena screamed as she saw Evil Heero standing a few feet from them, his gun pointed at them.   
  
"Nice try," he smirked.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
"The directions says two miles north and then you turn West!" Duo yelled to Goku. Goku was flying at top speed, carrying Duo. Vegeta was carrying Wufei, Trunks was carrying Trowa, and Gohan (Goku's first son) carried Quatre.   
  
"Wow! This is incredible! It must be fun to fly like this everyday!" Quatre cried, the wind blowing his hair back.   
  
"Yes, it's a great gift," Gohan smiled.   
  
They flied faster.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
"I gave you a chance, Heero. I did," Evil Heero yelled, "but being the soft-hearted fool that female transformed you into is going to end right here!"   
  
He pointed the gun at Heero, but quickly turned his aim at Relena.   
  
"You were a true soldier before you met HER," Evil Heero sneered, "your duty is to eliminate anyone or anything that gets in your way! You've had plenty of chances to kill her, you just can't do it!"   
  
Without warning, he fired at Relena. Relena screamed in terror. Without warning, Heero pushed her out of the way quickly. Relena hit the ground. She gasped as she spotted blood on her. She screamed when she realized it wasn't even her's. She looked at Heero, who was clutching his stomach. Blood gushed out of the bullet wound.   
  
"Heero!" She screamed, she turned to Evil Heero, "You bastard!"   
  
He only laughed, "Want to join him?"   
  
He pointed the gun at Relena. Heero struggled to get up. He stood in front of Relena.   
  
"What the hell are you doing? Get out of the way!" Evil Heero yelled. The words Heero said surprised both Evil Heero, Relena, and above all: himself.   
  
"I'm NOT moving."   
  
"What?!" He yelled, "what the hell is wrong with you! Maybe another bullet will change your mind."   
  
He shot Heero again, he doubled over in pain. He looked Evil Heero in the eye, he coughed up blood. He fell to the floor.   
  
"Good to see you're using your head again," he smiled.   
  
Heero reached down to his sneakers, pulling out a small gun quickly.   
  
"Go to hell!" he shot the gun out of Evil Heero's hand. He climbed to his feet and shot Evil Heero to the ground, he placed the gun against his temple.   
  
"Do me a favor. When you go to hell, stay there so I won't have to go through killing you again," Heero said coldly, firing. Evil Heero's eyes clouded, a pool of blood surrounded his head.   
  
"Heero!" Evil Trowa ran at Heero with a knife. Heero dodged him and kicked him to the ground, the pain in his stomach was suddenly too much, Heero grabbed his stomach and collapsed. Trowa jumped on him and slashed his knife at Heero's throat, Heero grabbed Trowa's knife, pushing it away from his throat, but the loss of blood began to weaken him. Suddenly, a shot rang out and Trowa slumped to the ground. Heero looked up, seeing Relena with his gun in her hand.   
  
"Relena..."   
  
Relena dropped the gun and ran to his side. She lifted his tank top, observing the bullet wounds. She placed her hand over the wound, applying pressure. Heero whinced.   
  
"Why did you save me?" she asked.   
  
"I don't know," he coughed.   
  
"Hang in there..." she whispered.   
  
"Not like this," he whispered bitterly, "not like this..."   
  
"Don't say that," Relena said softly.   
  
"What's wrong with me? Why am I saving a girl I'm supposed to destroy...?" Heero puked up blood.   
  
Relena shook her head, "I don't know."   
  
Heero noticed the tears and wiped them away gently.   
  
"Tears are useless."   
  
Relena said nothing, she only looked away. He's losing a lot of blood, she thought, biting her lip.   
  
"Aw, would you look at this kodack moment?"   
  
Relena looked up, noticing evil Duo. He grinned, "you know, it's a shame he has to die, but you can die with him," he pointed his gun at her. Suddenly, a ki blast went through Duo's chest, exiting out of his back. He fell to the ground, blood flying from his mouth. An explosion occured, four warriors flew in. She gasped when she recognized them. Piccolo flew over to Duo's corpse, making sure he was gone.   
  
"Heero?!" Duo ran over, shaking him gently, "Buddy, speak to me!"   
  
Heero said nothing.   
  
Trunks flew over, "He's lost too much blood," he said. He reached into a bag, he cursed.   
  
"What?" Relena asked.   
  
"We have no senzu beans!" He cried.   
  
Goku hovered over, "Oh no."   
  
Gohan checked him, "He doesn't have enough blood to function..."   
  
Heero gasped for air. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei stood nearby, watching in disbelief.   
  
"He is an honorable soldier," Wufei observed.   
  
Heero looked out of the hole the Siaya-Jin and Namek made in the wall, he saw the stars. He smiled softly. Not a bad sight for one to see before they die...   
  
"Do me a favor," Heero said to Duo, "Keep fighting for the colonies, and Relena..."   
  
Relena swallowed hard.   
  
"Lead a good life," Heero said softly to Relena. He closed his eyes and went limp. The wind howled through the hole, blowing across Heero's corpse, his hair ruffled.   
  
"No, this can't be," Relena choked.   
  
"D-ditto," Duo gasped.   
  
"Heero..." Trowa whispered.   
  
Goku stared, depressed.   
  
Duo stood up, his braided hair swung to his side. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.   
  



	6. What You See Is What You Believe...Or Is...

Later at the Sons House...   
"Here, I hope this cheers you up a little," Chi Chi placed a cup of hot cocoa in front of the five Gundam Pilots, including Relena.   
  
"I don't think anything can cheer me up at this point," Duo whispered.   
  
"Wars are deadly. People are killed in wars, that is what wars are. Heero died as a soldier. I'm sure he wanted it that way," Wufei said softly.   
  
Goku sat there puzzled, ashamed. He walked into the kitchen, Chi Chi following.   
  
"Goku, what's wrong?" Chi Chi asked softly. Goku covered his face with his hands.   
  
"It's my fault he died," he choked, "If I didn't summon him and the others, he would still be alive."   
  
Chi Chi hugged her husband, "It's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen..."   
  
Goku clutched his fist, his hair turned blonde.   
  
"If ONLY!" he screamed.   
  
"Goku calm down!" Chi Chi yelled.   
  
"If we only still had the dragonballs we could wish him back!" Goku slammed his fist onto the table, splitting it in two, "Another victim of my carelessness!"   
  
Chi Chi frowned. Comforting her husband is futile, at least right now. Goku had asked Kami to destroy the dragonballs since so many people filled with hatred would get their hands on it and use it for foolish purposes.   
  
"I'm sorry Goku..." Chi Chi said softly. Goku turned, "No, I am. I shouldn't have yelled like that..."   
  
Goku and Chi Chi shared a tender embrace.   
  
Relena sipped her cocoa slowly, the tears still flowing.   
  
"Why did he save me?" she asked softly, "Why? Those bullets were meant for me, not him..."   
  
Suddenly, Duo stood up, "Yeah, it's a shame he had to die."   
  
He suddenly smiled, pointing a gun at her.   
  
"Duo...?" She asked.   
  
"Heh, you're going to die too."   
  
"NOOO!!"   
  
"NO! Heero!" Relena awoke in a cold sweat. She looked around frantically, gasping for air.   
  
"It was...a dream?" She looked around. She saw Heero lying down on the couch, sleeping.   
  
"Heero!" Overwelmed, Relena ran to him and hugged him.   
  
"What the-" Heero woke up, then screamed in pain. Relena backed away.   
  
"Sorry...oh my god, you're alive!" She cried.   
  
Heero raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What are you talking about?" He demanded.   
  
"I was kidnapped and you saved me, then you saved my life, but you died in the process!"   
  
Heero's face softened.   
  
"I get it now," he muttered. He lifted his shirt up, revealing his bandaged stomach, blood seeping through.   
  
"It really happened?" She asked, confused.   
  
"Yes, but after I pushed you out of the way, you passed out from the impact of falling. Delayed reaction, I suppose. The part about me dying was just a dream."   
  
Relena was silent for a while, thinking things over.   
  
"So, you really did save me?" she asked.   
  
Heero looked away, ashamed.   
  
"Who thought the Perfect Soldier like me would save a girl I'm supposed to kill..." he trailed off, looking at her.   
  
"Why did you save me?" She asked.   
  
He said nothing, he looked out of the window, at the stars. Relena sat next to him.   
  
"Answer me, Heero," she said softly, "why did you save me?"   
  
Heero whinced in pain.   
  
"I did it because I didn't want him to kill you, if you are going to be killed, you will be killed by my hand only," he said coldly.   
  
Relena smiled, "Liar."   
  
"We're going back to our world tomorrow," Heero muttered, "but for safety purposes, they will erase our memory of being here."   
  
"What? No!" Relena cried.   
  
"What's wrong with that? I don't want to remember saving you," Heero said, his face impassive.   
  
"Well, I do," Relena said.   
  
Heero looked at her, annoyed.   
  
"Go to sleep, you're annoying me!" He snarled.   
  
Relena chuckled, and began to walk back to her bed, but turned around. "Oh, Heero? One more thing."   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"We aren't going to remember any of this, right?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah, not one damn thing," he muttered.   
  
She smiled, "Well, maybe I won't remember this, but I better enjoy it while it lasts."   
  
She walked over to him, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Heero looked at her, confused. She placed her hand on his cheek, looking at him.   
  
"What are you doing?" He demanded, appalled.   
  
She bent forward and kissed him. Emotions Heero never knew existed rushed through his body. Before he knew it, he was kissing her back. Suddenly, overwelmed, Heero pushed her away violently. "What the hell was that all about?!" He yelled. Relena chuckled, "I just wanted to thank you, for saving my life."   
  
Heero scowled at her. Relena couldn't help but laugh. He liked it, she knew he did.   
  
"You just don't want to ruin your reputation as a perfect soldier!" She giggled.   
  
"No, that's not it. Relena, that was completely uncalled for!" Heero looked away.   
  
"If you thought it was uncalled for, then why did you kiss me back?" Relena asked, smirking.   
  
Heero turned a bright red and turned away from her, closing his eyes.   
  
"I'll kill you for that," he whispered.   
  
Relena laid down and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep again. Heero laid there, awake. His stomach burned and throbbed from the bullet wound.   
  
"Why did I save her?" He asked himself softly, "and when she kissed me, why did I actually like it...?"   
  
He looked over at a sleeping Relena. He rolled over on his side, closing his eyes. Oh well, I won't remember any of this, and neither will she. Once we get back, I'll kill her, he thought. Drifting off to sleep....   
  
The next day...   
  
"Thank you again for your help," Goku said, smiling, then turned to Heero.   
  
"I apologize for not having anymore senzu beans to heal your wounds," he said.   
  
Heero said nothing, suddenly, he felt something wash over his mind, next thing he knew, he was in his room again.   
  
"Huh? What happened?" He wondered. He looked around, confused. He whinced in pain. He lifted his shirt, gasping when he saw his bandaged stomach.   
  
"What happened to me?" He whispered. he shrugged it off, and walked to his computer.   
  
"I'll just hack into some OZ military bases, and destroy them with Wing Zero," he said to himself, "and finish off Relena."   
  
  
  



End file.
